


Hook was always Mad for the Hatter

by Dragonkittin



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Mad Hatter | Jefferson, Canon-Typical Violence, Consensual spanking, Crying Jefferson, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everybody cries in this, F/F, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, No Underage Sex, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Sexual Spanking, Post Mpreg, Timey-Wimey, Top Captain Hook | Killian Jones, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 19:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20533595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonkittin/pseuds/Dragonkittin
Summary: Jefferson told Regina that He lost Grace's mother because of his work.What he didn't say that was that he lost her siblings, too.-----Post-Curse Jefferson is living in Storybrooke with his Grace, trying to give her the best life he can, while still mourning the loss of her Mama and older siblings.Meanwhile, Killian Jones is on the hunt for his older two missing children, their Mama, and their little sister.Can Killian reunite his family?There is only one quest Killian has ever truly failed, and it sure as heck won't be this one.





	Hook was always Mad for the Hatter

The inhabitants of the Island reminded Hook of the lost boys, in the worst way.

Vicious, rude, and only as organized as a group of teens with bad attitudes and homemade weapons could be….Which was to say quite a lot. He’d already had to threaten no less than three gangs with the cruel curl of his hook, and he hadn’t been on land for half an hour, yet. 

His patience, to say the least, was wearing thin.

But, he was here on a mission. Nothing was going to stop him until he’d found his prize and loaded it back onto The Jolly Roger. Not one damn thing. He’d spent years searching high and low for his treasure, and no curse, or crowd, or semi-armoured crew would get in his way.

After smacking the latest brat leader on the rump with the broad side of his cutlass, he hauled the brat in with his hook to ask one very simple question:

“Where. Is. My. Son”

The kid wriggled before Hook gave him a sharp shake to straighten him up.

“I don’t know who you mean!” The kid, for they were all kids, whined. Hook wouldn’t fall that easily. He slapped the boy’s hand as it tried to lift his coin pouch from his front pocket.

“Don’t test me, lad. Where is Harry Hook?”

“Oh! YOU’RE Captain Hook!?” The kid shrieked. Hook had to refrain from rolling his eyes. After the day he’d had, he worried they'd stick if they rolled any further back. 

This Island was infuriating. 

“I think that’d be obvious, given my little accessory,” Hook snarked, nodding to the Hook still holding the boy in place. He'd only used it to wrap behind the lad’s head, but he worried he may skewer someone from sheer frustration, soon.

“He’s at Ursula’s! By the docks!”

“We’re on the docks.” Killian deadpanned. 

“Further down! That way!”

As Hook turned to look, the teen twisted free, fleeing after his comrades down a nearby alley.

Luckily for everyone involved, the teen hadn’t been lying about the location. Hook could see a dingy sign listing seafood and the sea witch’s name. He stalked swiftly towards the entrance, bystanders on the street scattering to clear the way.

Flinging the swinging doors open, Hook barged into a rather busy mess-hall.

“Where is my SON?!” He bellowed.

“Who wants to know!?” A girl with blue hair fired back. She was a confident one, Hook would give her that. And, it was obvious she wouldn’t be one to shy away from a fight. Unluckily for her, Hook didn’t have the time to indulge her.

As she approached him with a glint in her eye, Hook snatched her up, flipping her onto a nearby table and burring his hook in the wood beside her pretty blue hair.

  
“I think this speaks for me,” Killian sneered, holding her in place while he turned to address the room at large. “I’m looking for a Harry-“

“-HOOK!” 

The shout came from behind Killian, as a chair smashed across his back, causing him to lose his hold on the lass.

Pandemonium broke out as Hook found himself fighting off a whole slew of young pirates. He did have to hand it to them; what they lacked in skill they definitely made up for in enthusiasm.

He found himself fighting the blue haired lass and a burly young man with not a lot of sense, but plenty of brute strength. He tangled their swords together, before catching them in a decorative net on the wall and tossing them across the floor.

A battle cry behind him had him turning to raise his hook against a falling….hook?

The teen he was facing didn’t give him time to think before he was dodging a number of well placed swings from a cutlass.

Now, this lad could fight.

“Who comes looking for the first mate?” The boy taunted, a wild smile on his face as he fought with Killian. “What’s so important about this Harry Hook?”

“If you were listening,” Hook sighed, pressing the boy back with a goo shove, “You’d know…

…wait, first mate?”

The other pirates, seeing that this “new” pirate was handling the interloper rather well, decided to get out of the way and moved to the edges of the diner.

“Of COURSE first mate! You wouldn’t expect the son of the great ‘Captain Hook’ to be some lowly cabin boy, would you?”

“So, you know him” Hook guessed, spinning behind a table to give himself breathing room.

“Know him!?” The boy laughed, jumping onto the table and stepping off the other side into Killian’s path. “I AM him!”

Hook grabbed the teen’s hook, yanking it from his grasp and throwing it across the room, before turning back to cross blades. With his own hook, he locked the two cutlasses together.

“Harry?” He asked. 

Time seemed to stop. For a moment, Hook had a chance to really _look_ at the boy he was fighting. 

Sharp smile, which reminded Killian of… Harry’s Mama. 

Dark hair, falling onto his forehead. Like his Mama’s.

Just a touch of madness.

Like his Mama. 

Stunning blue eyes, rimmed in coal… Just like Harry’s Papa. 

This boy was All Hatter, with just a touch of Hook. 

_“Harry,” _Killian sighed, yanking both swords to himself before dropping them to the floor. 

As he moved towards his lost son, Harry shied back.

“I won’t hurt ye, lad.”

“Ha!” Harry scoffed. “Like you didn’t hurt my crew and captain?”

Hook chanced a glance around the room, noted Miss Blue Hair standing at the front of the young pirate crew. 

“They’re fine.” Hook assured, turning back to his son. His _son._

“You fought them-!”

“And, they LIVED!” Killian roared, before pausing to take a deep breath. “Do you really think so little of me? When have you ever known me to harm a child? Ever?”

“I don’t know,” Harry shot back, “I don’t know what you’ve done in the last seven years! I don’t know you!”

“You know me,” Hook assured. “I’m your-“

“Don’t,” Harry snapped. “Don’t say it. Don’t even try.”

For a moment there was utter silence, and then Harry stormed through the entryway doors, leaving them swinging in their wake. 

“I wouldn’t if I were you,” Miss Blue Hair warned as Killian moved towards the doors.

“Well, then it’s a good thing you aren’t me,” Killian snapped back. 

“_I_ am Captain Uma, and _that_ is my first mate. I know him better anyone on this Island.”

“NO ONE. Not one person. Will ever know my son better than I do, save his mother.”

And with that, Hook followed his son out the door.


End file.
